


Chicken and the Egg

by Indehed



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let me guess. She wants chickens of her own now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken and the Egg

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd. written by the pool while on vacation in Honolulu last month. Can I go back? Please? When's the next flight?

Danny stopped Steve before he could tell the waitress anything more. "No, wait, I can order for myself tonight," he said, smiling up at the young woman. "I'll have the kalua pork sandwich, thanks." 

He folded the menu back up and handed it to her before turning to an almost hurt looking Steve. He could only assume it was because his partner always ordered for both of them when they ate lunch here, and Danny always got the same thing anyway, which Steve had recommended their first time here and always got himself. It was like he was cheating on the dish, or whatever, by ordering something else.

"You love the chicken here," Steve practically pouted.

"I do, very much, but I'm not in the mood for chicken right now."

"Since when?"

"I gotta have a reason to want something else?" Danny asked, getting defensive, which he really should learn not to do, because that's when Steve always gets more curious and has to dig.

"There's always a reason for change." Steve played with his fork, tapping the end of it on the table.

"We'll, if you must know, yesterday Grace and I went up to Hanauma Bay. And when we were leaving, there was a whole bunch of those wild chickens up by the lookout area, so she wanted to feed them and the little dove things."

"Let me guess. She wants chickens of her own now," Steve finished for him. 

"Got it in one," Danny nodded. "It took me all evening to talk her out of it. Cardinal rule of pet ownership: never own something you might want to eat."

"Wait a minute. So why aren't you wanting to eat chicken today? It's not like you gave in and got her one. And you see those chickens all over the island, so what's changed?"

"Nothing. I'm just sick of the subject of chickens right now. I need something else, is all." He took a sip from his drink and avoided Steve's eyes, which is a trick that doesn't work with Navy SEALs.

Steve narrowed his eyes and leaned forward, his forearms resting on the table. "Fess up, Danno." He kept his eyes trained on Danny, not looking away for an instant. 

"You really think the death glare is going to work on me? I'm your partner, come on. It may scare the perps, but I know the real you so it'll take more than that."

Steve didn't even respond, just shifted and kept trying to silent break Danny's will. He picked his straw out of his drink and started chewing on the end of it.

"Okay, fine!" Danny relented, not because Steve wore him down, he just knew Steve wouldn't let up and there was no point in stringing the whole thing out. "Don't look so smug, I just want you off my case is all."

"So what is it?"

"The only way I could talk Grace out of having a chicken as a pet was to promise her that we'd dress up special for Halloween this year. She wants me to be a chicken and for her to go as an egg. She said it's the only way to make me put some effort into a proper costume after last year's superhero thing. Can you believe that? Everyone's a critic. Anyway, shut up, I can see you."

"Sorry," Steve answered, his eyes dancing with joy, his mouth in a stupid grin hidden behind a hand and his shoulders silently shaking as he fought the outright laughter that threatened to pull attention to them in the crowded restaurant. "I just have one question."

"And what is that?"

"Can I please, please be the first house you trick or treat at this year? Please?"

"Absolutely not."


End file.
